


Exchanging Hats

by EntreNous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Hats, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to prove a point.  Zach sees things in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Hats

**Author's Note:**

> [I hijacked a tumblr post (featuring a photo of Chris Pine in a hat)](http://entrenous88.tumblr.com/post/107442642266/you-look-like-a-douche-in-that-hat-chris-says) to write this ficlet. I figured I'd slip this onto AO3 in case anyone would like to read. Also, how awesome is it that there's a Hat tag on this archive?

"You look like a douche in that hat," Chris says cheerfully, pointing at Zach. 

Zach’s sporting the one that that some pap got shots of him wearing for Just Jared the other day, the day he turned up in L.A. Zach had frowned at the photographer, but fuck if he doesn’t look damn good in those pics. There might be one of them on his cell phone background right now.

"This is a stylish and urbane accessory, and — you know what? I don’t have to explain myself to you." Zach dodges out of Chris’s reach when Chris makes grabby hands at him, adjusting the hat on his head as they leave the coffee shop and head outside.

"Come on. It’s not just you," Chris says, half-mocking, half-soothing. "Anyone would look like a douche in that hat. See?"

His next grab is a success, and Zach swears as Chris dances just out of his reach, yanking the hat onto his head. His unwashed head that’s still grody from jogging this morning, Zach might add.

"Check it out!" Chris grins at him before he adjusts the hat to what he presumably thinks is a rakish angle and tilts his head to the side, obviously striking what he imagines is a seriously obnoxious pose.

Zach heaves a sigh and glares at him.

It so happens it’s one of those days in L.A. where the quality of light is gorgeous. And Chris, with the hat placed haphazardly on his head, the scruff of stubble on his cheeks, and the stretch of the fading black t-shirt (the one Zach is very nearly sure Chris stole from him a week ago) draped along his broad shoulders, is stunning. There’s an ethereal glow outlining his handsome face. His eyelashes are shot through with gold in this light, and his eyes, under the brim’s shade, are a dark deep blue. The urban landscape around them softens, until Chris is the only point of focus.

"See?" Chris demands. He sees Zach staring and looks down, lashes brushing the shadows under his eyes. He laughs slightly, a note of uncertainty in the sound.

Zach’s mouth goes dry. “Just because you don’t have the sartorial elegance to pull off a fabulous accessory like that,” he manages to get out. He snatches the hat back again and strides off, leaving Chris to follow.


End file.
